Episode 5425 (13th October 2009)
Plot Keen to keep the pressure on Sally to move out, Laurel takes the day off work to help her house hunt much to Sally's displeasure. Returning to Mulberry, Laurel is visibly frustrated at Sally's lack of enthusiasm and when a distressed Sally receives a phone call from Vincent, Ashley insists that she stay as long as she needs. Later, Vincent arrives wanting to confide in Ashley after discovering Sally is not staying at her mother's as he believed. Concerned for Sally's safety, Ashley hears Vincent out, but doesn't believe Vincent's tales of woe. In a bid to get Vincent out of the village, Ashley assures him that he’ll be in touch should he find out where Sally is. Ashley returns to the house and Laurel is furious to find that he has lied to Vincent about Sally's whereabouts. Meanwhile, at Tug Ghyll, Debbie finds Charity with her wedding dress and jewellery laid out. Charity explains that she needs to sell them in order to raise enough money for her and Noah to stick around. Jubilant at Charity's news, Debbie agrees to take Noah to playgroup while Charity goes in to Hotten in an attempt to raise some funds. Having been unable to sell her jewellery, Charity and Debbie try to think of someone rich enough to be able to afford it at full price and they quickly head off to the Woolpack. Later, with a mock argument over the jewellery in full swing between Charity and Debbie, they catch Maisie's attention over an expensive ring that Debbie claims should be her inheritance. Maisie's quick to insist that Mark will pay £2,000 cash for it, much to Charity and Debbie's amusement. Elsewhere, Chas heads off for her first day of work at the factory and is greeted with a hostile reception from Gennie. Also, Faye makes an effort to get to know Katie better. And Jai goes above Nikhil’s head by offering the haulage contract to the Kings. Cast Regular cast *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Mark Wylde - Maxwell Caulfield *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher Guest cast *Vincent Spode - Antony Byrne Locations *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior *Victoria Cottage - Front garden *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Dining room and kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Living room, kitchen and front garden *Sharma & Sharma - Exterior and office *The Woolpack - Public bar *St. Mary's Church - Nave/vestry *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,960,000 viewers (16th place - joint with Episode 5428 (15th October 2009)). Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes